LOTM: Defensive Antics S1 P3/Transcript
(Jessica and Raynell are seen sunbathing on the beach) Jessica: *Smiles* Raynell: This is the life Jessie. Jessica: Hell yeah bestie. Raynell: *Looks over* You kids doing okay? (The infants are seen digging holes in the sand) Ryan: *Looks up* We're fine! Jay: *Pops head out of a hole* No treasure here! Cait: There's gotta be treasure somewhere! Chance: Then let's keep digging! Jay: Right! (The four continue digging) Raynell: Heh. That's cute. Jessica: Sure is. ???: Jess? Raynell? (The two look to find Alex on the balcony) Jessica: Alex! Alex: Oh there you are! Raynell: Back already? Alex: Yep. All of us are back. Jessica: Great! (Alex looks over to see the four infants digging) Alex; Those Bwynraya's kids? Jessica: Yeah! We're babysitting! Alex: Oh wow. Well hey when you're done come inside! I'm sure the others wanna see 'em! Jessica: Okay! (Alex nods before he heads back inside) Raynell: Should we head back inside? Jessica: I mean I guess I'm tanned enough as it is. Raynell: Right. Jessica: Come on kids, let's head inside! Jay: Awwww! Chance: But we were just about to find the treasure! Jessica: You can come outside later. Raynell: Right now, let's go see the others! Cait: Okay. (The two stand up and pick the infants up before they go up and enter the house where they meet the other heroes) Jessica: Hey guys! Alex: Hey Jess! Erin: Eyy there's the infants! Cait: Hi! Jay: Nice to see you guys! Mina: How're you kids doing? Cait: Just fine! Mina: Well that's good? Alex: Why'd Bwyn leave them here? Jessica: She had a meeting to go to. Raynell: She said she'll only be gone for a few hours though, so she wanted us to babysit! Erin: Heh. I hope she's paying ya. Jessica: She'd say we'd work that out later. Jay: And now we got MORE play mates! Cait: Yeah! (Spot crawls down from Ruby's shoulder) Spot: Hey can I play? Chance: Sure! Jay: We're all infants here Spot! Spot: Yes! Play time! (The infants hop from Jessica and Raynell's arms and go to play with Spot) Erin: *Sighs and smiles* I can tell she's treated them great. Alex: Me too. Jessica: They've definitely said good things about her. Raynell: They sure have! Alex: I'm just happy that so many infants have found new homes thanks to us. Zulu: Yeah. Bwyn's got one, Jessica's got Sammy, Emily's got Lenny, Team RWBY's all got Targhuls of their own. Yang: Except for Weiss. Kyle: Heh well hey, when we find an infant that's as stuck up as her we'll yell for it. Charlie: *Giggles* Weiss: Hey! Kyle: Just a joke. Ruby: Well hey, Weiss is helping me raise Spot so Weiss is likely his aunt. Weiss: That's right. Kyle: I guess that's true. Miles: You have taken good care of him together. Ruby: Sure have! Miles: Bet he'll turn out to be a good hero one day. Shade: Yeah. I'd like to see someone like Spot carrying around a giant scythe around one day too. Ghira: Heh, yeah. That would be quite the oddity to see for me. Ruby: Aww come on guys, it won't be like that. Shade: You never know. Ruby: *Sigh* Spot: *Voice* Guys! Cait: *Voice* Yeah? Spot: *Voice* I found the ice cream! Ryan: *Voice* ICE CREAM!!? Infants: *Voices* ICE CREAM!!!! Alex: !! Jack: Aw crap. Jessica: *Runs off to the kitchen* K-Kids wait! Raynell: *Follows* Don't eat that! (The two enter the kitchen) Jessica: Kids stop! (The five stop just before they grab the ice cream) Infants: EEP!! Jessica: Kids don't eat all that! Spot: But its Ice Cream! Ryan: We want Ice Cream! Jessica: We know, but don't eat it like that. Raynell: Let us get you some. Spot; *Gasp* Okay! Jay: Yay, ice cream time! Jessica: *Smiles* (Moments later, the infants and all the Defenders are seen sharing ice cream) Emily: Good idea Jessica! Jessica: Hey thank Spot and the others! Lenny: Thanks guys! Spot: No prob! Raynell: Oh man! This chocolate ice cream is the bomb! Jessica: I know! It's great! Charlie: Hey check out this thing call sherbet! Its good! Craig: All right Strawberry flavor! (Charlie and Craig eat the sherbet) Charlie: Awesome! Craig: Yeah it is! Ryan: AHH!!! (Ryan is seen holding his head) Ryan: Crap, my head! Erin: Ah you poor kid. You got brain freeze. Ryan: Brain freeze??? Erin: That's what happens when you eat cold food to quickly. But I don't get brain freezes anymore. Ryan: Seriously?? Jack: Well you're lucky. Erin: *Smiles* I know I am! (Ryan rubs his head) Ryan: *Groans* That was so unpleasant. Cait: Hey it's okay bro! Chance: Not dead are you? Ryan: No I'm not dead. Jay: Man that looked like it hurt. Jessica: Just remember to eat more slowly next time. Ryan: Yeah... Got it. (Ryan continues eating albeit at a slower rate) Alex: So, the kids haven't been bad have they? Jessica: Nope! Raynell: Not in the least! I mean, how could they? (The 4 infants make cute smiles and angel halos seem to appear over their heads) Alex: Hmm... Okay then! Cait: *Giggles* (Alex smiles at the four) Alex: Cute. (The heroes continue eating before they all finish their ice cream) Raynell: Ah man! That was good! Kyle: Yep! Emily: Best ice cream yet! Cait: Okay now can we go back outside Jess? Chance: We wanna find treasure! Raynell: Calm down guys. (Erin then smirks as she gets an idea) Erin: *Whisper* Psst, hey Rose. Rose: *Whisper* Hm? Erin: *Whisper* I got an idea. Rose: *Whisper* Hit me with it. Erin: *Whisper* You wanna go treasure hunting back at the kingdom? Rose: *Gasp* Yes! (The two stand up) Rose: I'm always down for that! Alex: Huh? Jack: The heck are you two talking about? Rose: Oh you know, just stuff. Jack: Stuff? Erin: Yeah. (Erin then thinks) Erin: Say Jack, how about you and Grey come with us? Jack: Where? Grey: What are we doing? Erin: You'll see. (The two look at each other and shrug before they get up and walk off with the other two) Rose: We'll be back guys! Alex: Uhhhh, okay? (The four leave to open a portal to the kingdom) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts